There are many contexts in which a condition of a pipe is of importance. For example, every year, wastewater managers must make decisions about which portions of their collection system should be maintained, rehabilitated or replaced. The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) and American Society of Civil Engineers (ASCE) both project hundreds of billions of dollars of investment shortfalls facing aging wastewater infrastructure. Thus, it is important that wastewater managers are able to spend their limited funds most wisely to reduce risks and maintain service levels at a low cost.
In the example context of managing a municipal wastewater collection system, a wastewater manager faced with a limited budget makes prioritization and investment decisions based on the best information available at the time. Unfortunately, this information is often incomplete and inconclusive at best. This is due to lack of adequate technology for providing accurate representations of the condition of the pipe sections making up the collection system. Closed-circuit television (CCTV) is currently the primary technology used for assessing pipe condition, which is a qualitative tool that captures video images from inside pipes.